


Not Another Cliche

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fill, Scarves, daniel sharman's biggest career regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac leaves Derek, shows up at Scott's to stay for a few days. Scott tries to be helpful and wash what clothing Isaac packed. He kinda messes it up. For a prompt fill : Scisaac and Scarves





	Not Another Cliche

Isaac came slinking in late last night. Smelling of Derek, of disappointment, resentment, and let's admit...wet dog.  
The latter Melissa easily picked up on when she rolled in after her shift, catching him in the hallway. "You reek," she said with a soft smile. Knowing what probably went down. Mother's intuition. She enveloped him in a hug and asked as sweetly as possible if he had a change of clothes.   
He was back in Scott's room, going through his backpack for equally smelly dirty gym clothes. Close enough. The wet stuff needed washing and drying.   
Normally Scott wouldn't be entrusted to this duty on his own. He had a...misunderstanding with the dishwasher once that flooded the entire kitchen with soap. After that (and the bill for repairing it...Melissa subsequently learning how to repair home appliances on *her own* thank you) he was carefully watched when loading the dishwasher, and the clothes washer and dryer. He had a tendency to piss them off as well.  
But she had an early shift in a few hours. Barely a point to sleep. She knew Scott and Isaac wouldn't be sleeping much either, even though they had school in the morning, and was kind enough to pretend not to notice Erika and Boyd sneaking in Scott's window to check on Isaac. A wolf needs his pack at times like this. And Isaac needed spare clothing from someone large enough to share with. He'd look ridiculous *if* he could even fit in Scott's baggiest clothing (and of course he couldn't, his legs being too damn long.  
That night Scott washed Isaac's clothes a few times. At one point his mom half-roused from her slumber on the couch (still in scrubs) reminding him that 'wool doesn't go in the damn dryer, sweetie'.  
He knew that.  
She told him again in the morning just before he was about to load the dryer *finally*.  
"Don't do it, Scott." She calls on her way out the door, a keys dangling from her mouth and poptart breakfast almost in her purse.   
"Here, mom" Scott says, setting the wool scarf down to reaarrange his overworked mom's near-mishap. He takes the keys and starts her car, giving her half a moment to finish her breakfast on the go.  
A few moments later, trying to help Isaac even out after the trauma of losing his alpha and friend (so it seemed, and boy, was Derek gonna get an earful later) Scott hears the dryer running. Who turned it on? Who cares?  
He races into the laundry room, opening the lid on the machine and digging around. There's a wool shred, shrunken and mangled. It's dark grey and still feels as soft as it looked when Isaac wore it every other damn day.  
Oh fuck.  
"Izzy...I'm so sorry..." Scott calls up the stairs. "You're not gonna believe it, but these things have it out for me."  
Stiles is gonna laugh when he hears about this. But Scott reminds himself to remind his best friend (bff or not) he has to respect his relationship choices (besides...DEREK). And realize that some people get cold.


End file.
